


Senate Meetings and First Meetings

by KatyaDarlink



Series: Jasico Amnesia au [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, New Rome (Percy Jackson), Streetlight, inspired by the jasico discord, jasicostuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyaDarlink/pseuds/KatyaDarlink
Summary: Jason and Nico meet for the first time during a Senate meeting. They get to know each other.





	Senate Meetings and First Meetings

The murmer and moving bodies, pushing through the crowd to join another group, another discussion of the future of New Rome. Jason has always been a key player in these events, as a child of Jupiter and as the praector of New Rome. His bright eyes dazzle and the hours upon hours of paperwork and decisions and leading with Reyna never fail him. But. It gets a bit exhausting, this focus on politics and what to do with the budget. He's never lived the quiet life, but the residents of the inner city have made it clear what their wishes are as everyone gets a vote. How to implement them gets decided in these various get togethers.

He spots Reyna across the room and slowly allows their groups to merge. They make eye contact when they do, and with a nod he escapes and takes a break while Reyna continues the conversation about infrastructure.

He makes his way towards the corners of the room, the only way to get a mental breathe of fresh air without leaving.

Along the back wall, near a long forgotten circular table, he sees another person. The ambassador of Pluto, he recalls. During earlier conversations the senators had looked at his parentage first and who he was as a person second, something Jason is quite familiar with. And so he approaches him, this stranger with dark eyes and a purple toga like the rest.

At first its silence. They observe each other, but say nothing, and when Jason sits they both watch the seemingly far away conversations unfold.

Jason sighs and let's his eyes close, absorbing the moment. When he opens them again, they flick over to the ambassador of Pluto, and their eyes connect.

"These things get to be a bit much. What brings you here anyways?"

The other boy sighs as if preparing his speech once more, "Well as the ambass-"

And stops at the shake of Jason's head, and a small smile at his lips.

"No, what brings _you_ here."

For a moment he looks at Jason, and perhaps he sees the same set of expectations taped to his head, and how, he's looking for a genuine conversation tonight.

"My sister. She just joined the legion, and I want to see what New Rome has in store for her."

Jason nods. And he gets a stare, the other boy is waiting, either for a response from Jason or for him to say his own reason.

Jason doesn't tell him he's been raised by the legion and that it's his responsibility to be here, things the ambassador could have figured out anyways, and instead asks about his sister.

"She...she's in the fifth cohort. She deserves a chance to start again."

Demigods past histories tend to be complicated and rough, so he doesn't press and instead smiles and says that he and his sister have that in common.

He tells the other boy about Gwen and Dakota and his friends there. How they stick by his side, and Gwen's positivity, and Dakota's ability to calm down other members. With a second of thinking, he's able to recall the newest member. A young black girl on probatio. Despite being small and keeping to herself she has a certain power to her, and Jason always makes an effort to know the names of the newest members.

"Hazel, your sister right?"

And he gets a nod, which gets Jason to smile.

And that's all he spoke to the ambassador of Pluto that night.


End file.
